¿Nosotros celebrando Navidad?
by Annalice
Summary: SECUELA ¡SORPRESA, TENGO UNA HIJA!/ Los Cullen deciden mudarse justo en Navidad interpretando de nuevo la típica mentira referente a su vida. ¿Nuevo instituto?, ¿nuevo lugar de residencía?, ¿Nessie queriendo celebrar la navidad?. ¡Que puede salir mal!
1. Prólogo

**Alice y sus visiones**

**Pov. Bella**

-¡Bella!- me llamó a todo pulmón Alice desde el piso de abajo. ¿Es que no sabía que con tan solo decir mi nombre a un volumen normal la oiría? ¿Se le había olvidado que llevaba cinco años siendo un vampiro?

Miré a Edward, él cual me sonreía pícaramente. Conocía esa mirada, ¡Alice me iba a llevar de compras!

-Edward…-le supliqué su ayuda. Para que diera más resultado mi intención de persuadirlo, dejé a un lado el libro que me estaba leyendo en una de las butacas de nuestro cuarto, y avancé por la habitación para acomodarme sin que él me lo preguntara, al lado suyo en la butaca donde leía un libro. Al sentarme a su lado en el pequeño asiento, se rozaron nuestras piernas, haciendo que el se estremeciera. Le miré coquetamente y le acaricié la mejilla-Cariño, ayúdame…

El suspiró y no se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos. Los dos sabíamos que si nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos, el que se resistiera caería a los segundos. Yo no me rendía y le busqué con los ojos. Él apartaba la cabeza como un niño que le quieren dar verdura

-Bella, ten piedad- me reí por lo bajo.

Seguí buscándolo con la mirada y a la vez pasando mi mano derecha por su pelo cobrizo. Él intentaba huir de mis ojos pero no le era posible. Al final, sin darse cuenta, nos estábamos mirando fijamente. Sonreí triunfante al ver en sus ojos la pasión. Me acerqué a sus labios y nos besamos. Al final, me aparté para que sufriera, y no dejé que me besara, aunque lo estaba intentando

-Bella…- me advirtió Edward. Yo solo reí por lo bajo

-Edward, si quieres seguir probando mis labios tendrás que hacerme un favorcito

-No me pidas que te salve de Alice, eso no por favor- le miré nerviosamente. Si el no me salvaba, ¿quién lo haría?

-Cariño, por favor. Tienes que salvarme, ayer ya me hizo ir de compras- le miré desesperadamente

-Bella, tu sabes que te quiero ayudar, pero cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza a nuestra hermana no hay quien se lo saque- me acarició el rostro lentamente. Bajé mi mirada decepcionada. Él me hizo levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. Me dedicó esa torcida sonrisa suya- Venga, no será tan malo

-Ni te lo imaginas- me quedé pensando la forma de que por lo menos fuera menos terrible ir de compras. De repente me vino a la cabeza una idea. Le miré pícaramente y él me miró atemorizado

-¿Qué estas tramando Bella? Dímelo por favor, sabes que no soporto no saber que piensas

-Bueno, digamos que no tengo opción de escaparme de Alice, ¿verdad?. Pues se me ha ocurrido que para que no sea demasiado arriesgado para mi- empecé a recorrer su pecho con mi dedo índice

-¿Y es?

-Que tu mi dios nos acompañes- se apartó de mi de un salto. Me reí por su respuesta- Venga, tú mismo has dicho que no es tan malo. Por favor, ven…- estuvo unos minutos pensativo, poniéndome nerviosa

-De acuerdo, con una condición

-Di

-Pues mira- sin que lo viera venir, y eso que es difícil, Edward me cogió en brazos y nos tiró en la cama. Yo caí de espaldas mirándolo a él. Le miré entre risas y él me besó apasionadamente. Yo entrelacé mis manos en su espalda y me reía por lo bajo

-¡Isabella Marie Cullen, baja ahora mismo!- Alice entró en la habitación furiosa. Se nos acercó y me cogió bruscamente. En su hombro izquierdo me depositó, haciendo que yo no pudiera escapar. Para ser tan pequeña era muy fuerte

-¡Alice, suéltame!- gritaba desesperada. Pude ver como Edward, desde la cama, se reía por la situación- ¡Edward, deja de reírte y ayúdame!

-Quédate quieta Bella o será peor- me amenazó Alice.

Empezó a avanzar por la habitación pero de repente se paró. La miré y pude ver que estaba teniendo una visión. Me solté de los brazos de Alice y caí al suelo. Giré la cabeza hacia Edward y, este estaba sonriendo

-¿Qué has visto Alice?- le pregunté cuando volvió a si misma.

Toda la familia llegó a la habitación

-¡Nos vamos a mudar!- saltó emocionada Alice. Todos menos Edward la miramos extrañados

-¿a dónde es esta vez?- preguntó Carlisle

-Es…- estuvo analizando su visión- valla… Quien lo diría

-¡Alice, suéltalo!- gritó emocionado Emmett

-Bueno, es un lugar que nunca antes habíamos pensado. Ni tan siquiera hemos estado en ese país

-¿País? ¿Nos vamos de los Estados Unidos?- preguntó Nessie

-Si Nessie, nos vamos a España- Alice se agachó a la altura de mi niña

-¿España?- preguntamos todos

-Si, ese país que está en el suroeste de Europa. ¿Os gusta?

-Nunca hemos estado pero no estaría mal. ¿Y a donde concretamente?

-Pues a una provincia bastante lluviosa. Más bien la más húmeda y lluviosa de toda España. Se llama Galicia, concretamente iremos a La Coruña

-De acuerdo, preparémonos- todos salieron de la habitación a prepararse.

Miré a Edward, él cual sonreía. Se me acercó y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Acercó sus labios a mi oído para susurrarme

-Por lo menos te has librado de las compras…


	2. No es buena idea

**No es buena idea**

**Pov. Bella**

Miré fijamente a mi padre desde el sofá de su sala de estar. En mis brazos tenía a mi hija, y acariciándome la espalda mi marido. No soportaba ver a mi padre con esa cara; la misma que puso cuando pensó que estaba embarazada antes de que le dijéramos Edward y yo que nos queríamos casar.

-Papá, es duro decírtelo pero nos vamos de Forks- le había dicho

Había bajado la mirada para no ver las cambios de color que debería estar sufriendo mi padre.

-¿O-o-o os vais? ¿Cómo que os vais?- preguntó casi en un grito ahogado.

Alcé la mirada arrepentida. Ya le había dicho a la familia que nuestra mudanza no le sentaría nada bien. Mi padre ya había hecho un gran esfuerzo al dejarme ir a Nueva York como para ahora decirle que nos mudábamos de nuevo. Tras terminar nuestra visita en Forks por el 5º Aniversario del Instituto, habíamos decidido quedarnos en Forks para hacer compañía a mi padre, terminando por instalarnos de nuevo en la Mansión dejando atrás Nueva York

-Sí, papá. Lo siento. Hemos estado pensando toda la familia que lo mejor era volver a estar toda junta y, bueno, ya sabes cómo son los Cullen. No les gusta demasiado estar en un lugar demasiado tiempo

-Pe- pero tú, Edward y Nessie podríais quedaros- tartamudeó

-Pero papá, Edward nunca se ha separado demasiado tiempo de su familia. Y Renesmee necesita conocer más gente que no sea su familia y los chicos de La Push, es necesario para su educación- alegué

Charlie cruzó sus brazos y nos miró fijamente. Genial, había empezado su sesión de meditación. Miré a Edward, él cual estaba algo tenso. Seguro que su suegro no estaría pensando cosas muy de su agrado. De repente elevó la vista con una sonrisa

-¡Está decidido!- soltó de pronto Charlie.

-¿Decidido? ¿Qué esta decidido, papá?- le pregunté sorprendida.

Miré a Edward. Pegué un pequeño gritillo, tenía la mirada desorbitada mirando con temor a Charlie

-Sí, ya sé que podemos hacer- dijo feliz Charlie-. Veréis. Si os vais, yo no quiero alejarme de vosotros más tiempoo, de ninguna manera te dejaré otra vez tesoro, no después de estar en la otra punta del país- nos miró a mi hija y a mí- Así que me voy con vosotros- se me cayó la mandíbula.

¿Mi padre viviendo con nosotros? ¿Con un grupo de 8 vampiros, un semivampiro y un licántropodo?

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunté mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Mi hija pegó un gritito de felicidad y Edward tan solo me miraba fijamente

-Claro hija. No me hago a la idea de separarme de vosotros.- dijo muy seguro- Pero no te preocupes, tan solo sería por un tiempo. No quiero ser una carga- me dedicó una sonrisa- Tengo una vida aquí que no puedo dejar

-Eh…- no podía gesticular palabra.

Me hubiera esperado que gritara, que me intentara convencer que este era mi hogar; muchas cosas me había esperado pero lo de venir con nosotros nunca. ¡Este era su hogar, Forks era su hogar!

-Pero Charlie, tú siempre has vivido aquí. Forks es tu hogar. ¿Qué harás si cuando vuelves aquí no consigues retomar tu trabajo? ¿Y esta casa?- le recordó mi marido.

Bien, seguro que gracias a que le había leído los pensamientos había adivinado su punto flaco, recordándole sus prioridades

-Pues pediré que me guarden el puesto. Soy el jefe de policía, puedo pedir unas vacaciones fácilmente. Nunca, en toda mi carrera, me he tomado unos días libres- reconoció Charlie sin dejarnos ninguna salida

-Ya pero…- me interrumpió el sonido del teléfono de Edward

-Perdonad- se disculpó mi marido. Se alejó un poco y se puso a hablar- Si (*),ya veo(*).Alice, no me lo recuerdes que lo sabemos (*),lo hemos intentado (*). Espera, ¿qué has dicho? ¿Ahora no te importa?(*)Pero Alice- (*)¡Haz que deje de gritar Emmett! (*)Vale, ya veo (*)De acuerdo, nos vemos ahora- colgó el teléfono y me miró con sus ámbares ojos. Esa mirada de disculpa…¡Genial, Alice había visto a mi padre con nosotros!

-¿Quién era papi?- preguntó interesada mi hija

-Tu tía Alice cariño- miró a Charlie- Charlie, he hablado con mis padres y bueno…Puedes venir- suspiré.

-¡Magnífico!

-¡El abuelito viene con nosotros!- canturreó mi hija en mis rodillas

-Si, el abuelito viene-dijo feliz Charlie, pellizcándole las mejillas a su nieta. Pero de repente me miró directamente- Por cierto Bells, ¿a dónde has dicho que nos vamos?


	3. Algo nerviosos

**Algo nerviosos**

**Pov. Narrador (3º persona)**

_Orxal, pequeño pueblo de La Coruña, Galicia_

Por todo el pueblo corría el mismo rumor. Una noticia que había puesto patas arriba a todo el mundo. Se rumoreaba que una nueva familia vendría al pueblo Orxal, un pueblo en la comunidad autónoma de La Coruña. Un pueblecito perdido en la nada, que nadie conocía y siempre estaba sufriendo el temporal del norte de España. Orxal siempre estaba encapotado y el gran número de los días llovía: era húmedo, siempre gélido y tenía un número de habitantes muy reducido, parecido al de Forks.

Todo el mundo andaba nervioso. Una semana atrás, desde que el ayuntamiento había recibido una llamada en donde una nueva familia norteamericana, los Cullen, se mudaban al pueblo, andaba muy nervioso. Lo único que se sabía de ellos era que eran muchos, una pareja de muy temprana edad con 7 hijos adoptivos. Esta gran cifra de hijos había extrañado a la gente, tanto que habían puesto alerta a la policía del pueblo.

Era tan rara la noticia que se habían sorprendido mucho cuando informaron al hospital que el padre de la familia trabajaría allí como neurocirujano y aún más cuando en el instituto, el señor Cullen había informado que seis de sus hijos se inscribían para realizar su aprendizaje. Ahora lo que ya se sabía de ellos era el nombre de los integrantes de la familia Cullen. Los padres era Carlisle y Esme Cullen, y los hijos eran de diferentes edades. Los mayores, de 16 años eran Emmett Cullen, Rosalie y Jasper Hale, luego estaban los de 15 años llamados Edward y Alice Cullen e Isabella Hale. También tenían a una niña de 5 años, llamada Renesmee Cullen.

Esta noticia principalmente había excitado a los alumnos del instituto. Eran una gran novedad que en tan solo unos días tendrían a unos nuevos integrantes en su pequeña comunidad. Todas las chicas ya se ilusionaban con que los chicos fueran apuestos y como eran nuevos ninguno de ellos tendrían novias. Luego estaban los chicos, que todos estaban fantaseando con que las chicas estuvieran buenas y disponibles.

Pero lo más extraño, el rumor había llegado hasta la familia Diggory, los cuales eran una pareja con una hija. En principio no deberían destacar entre la población pero eran algo diferentes. No se relacionaban con casi las demás personas del pueblo, excepto el padre de la familia, Cedric, el cual trabajaba en el hospital. Su mujer era Judit y juntos tenían una pequeña hija, de unos cuatro añitos, la cual se llamaba Lily. Eran tan diferentes, pero lo que no sabían ni los Cullen ni los Diggory era que se asemejaban más de lo normal…


	4. Orxal

**Orxal**

**Pov. Bella**

A ninguno de nosotros nos agradaba tener que ir en avión pudiendo ir mil veces más rápido corriendo por nuestra cuenta; pero claro, Charlie venía con nosotros y no sabía que éramos realmente. Aunque esto no era nada con lo que tendríamos que volver a sufrir cuando llegáramos a Orxal. Para los demás Cullen solo sería tener que cambiar de país y volver a ser el centro de atención, pero para mí y mi hija no sería lo mismo. Un nuevo país conllevaba nueva lengua y aunque durante el instituto había asistido a clases de español, casi no había aprendido a hablarlo con fluidez; pero menos mal que ahora al ser vampiro, y a que esta última semana me habían estado dando clases todos los Cullen, había conseguido por fin hablarlo bastante bien. Pero algo a lo que no me acostumbraría sería a ser el centro de atención. Ser tan _hermosa y atractiva _al ojo humano se me hacía incómodo; no iba a soportar muy bien el ver como chicas ligaban con mi marido y menos como chicos descerebrados me tiraban los tejos pero si soportar todo esto era para hacer feliz a mi familia, cualquier cosa podría soportar.

El empaquetar todo fue duro; Alice siempre estaba gritando diciendo que eso no iba ahí, que lo otro no iba a asá. Todos acabamos tan hartos que al final lo que hicimos, o hizo Emmett mejor dicho, fue cogerla en brazos y tirarla a la piscina. Y fue un punto a favor que Alice llevara puesto su traje de Gucci. Se cogió tal mosqueo que gritó que éramos unos reprabados de la moda y se resignó a solo volver loco a su pobre Jasper.

Y para la suerte de todos, ese mareoso día ya pasó y ahora estábamos toda la familia en el avión de camino al Aeropuerto Culleredo. Como el avión era algo pequeño porque desde el Aeropuerto de Seattle pocas personas iban a La Coruña, los asientos eran de dos en dos. No me sorprendió el que Jake fuera con Nessie, y Charlie no se quejó porque acabó durmiéndose a la media hora de despegar.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, recostada en el pecho de mi marido, que no volví a la realidad hasta que escuché la dulce nana que Edward me cantaba. Le miré sonriéndo, y levanté un poco la vista para ver cómo estaba la familia: Alice estaba sentada con Jasper y, pobre Jasper: Alice le estaba mareando con todos esos catálogos para la casa. Y desde aquí cuatro filas detrás, la podía oir reclamar la atención de Jasper. Detrás de ellos estaban + Emmett y Rosalie, sin importarles las miradas de envidia que les lanzaban las azafatas por no tener pudor al besarse. Detrás de ellos iban Carlisle y Esme, los cuales ya pasaban y daban por perdidos a sus 4 de 5 hijos así que por eso Esme iba mirando maravillada el paisaje por la ventanilla, el cual en estos momentos era el principio de la Península Ibérica, nuestro nuevo hogar. Carlisle con su mano derecha sostenía un libro de Miguel de Cervantes mientras con la otra le daba la mano a su esposa. Delante nuestro estaba Jake, y en sus rodillas mi querida hija. Jake, para pasar el rato y no pensar que estábamos a 9000 metros sobre el cielo, jugaba al "aquí no estoy" con mi hija. Disfrutaba oyéndolos reír. Y por último estaba Charlie, él cual seguía durmiendo.

De repente me vino una realidad a la mente

-Edward, sí Charlie está aquí, ¿cómo haremos para ir al instituto?- pregunté preocupada.

Él me miro detenidamente y me acarició la mejilla.

-No te preocupes por eso cariño. Sólo quedan cinco días de clase y luego están las vacaciones de Navidad. Durante esa semana Alice ha visto que los primeros 4 días Charlie se los va a pasar mareado en su cuarto por el fuerte cambio horario. Y el último día de clase que nos queda no se enterará ya que diremos que salimos de compras de Navidad o cualquier cosa. Alice ha visto que todo saldrá bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte- me apretó más contra él e inhale su embriagador aroma.

Él ante la cara que ponía se rió y negó con la cabeza. Yo solo le sonreí y enseñé la lengua expresando que me dejara ser feliz, y no me importó parecer infantil. Me recosté en su pecho y cerré los ojos esperando aterrizar cuanto antes.

-O-

-Bella, abre los ojos que ya llegamos- lentamente abrí los ojos y dejé de poder sentir su suaves dedos acariciar mi mejilla.

Lo miré a los ojos, maravillándome por sus doradas orbes.

-Los ojos dorados me encantan en tí- ronroneó Edward-. Aún no me creo que tu padre se creyera que te querías poner _lentillas de color_- se rió suavemente ante el recuerdo

-Pensaba que no podías leer mi mente- cada vez lo dudaba más.

Pero la verdad era que nos conocíamos tan bien y estábamos tan compenetrados que pensábamos lo mismo

-Daría cualquier cosa por saber que pasa por esa cabecita- me miró.

Posé mi mano en su mejilla y deje que viera que andaba pensando. Por mi mente repetí todas las sensaciones que había experimentado cuando había cerrado los ojos y había disfrutado de su tacto. Me miró y me besó

- yo siento lo mismo por ti

En ese momento oímos como las ruedas chocaban contra el asfalto de la pista de aterrizaje. Me separé de él para que mi padre al vernos no refunfuñara. Al aterrizar, cuando dieron las gracias por elegir su conpañía, Alice saltó por encima de las piernas de Jasper y a pesar de su altura cogió las cinco maletas que se había traído, las cuales eran más grandes que ella misma.

-Iré a coger las maletas- dijo Edward.

Se levantó y cogió la única maleta que llevábamos Edward y yo. Aún no me creía que había conseguido que Alice me dejara solo llevar una maleta, aunque eso significaba que me tendría que sosportar una salida de compras.

Me levanté y cogí la maleta de mi hija. Tardamos un poco más de lo normal en salir del avión y llegar a la terminal; pero al entrar en el aeropuerto, gran parte de la gente se nos quedaba mirando y yo solo bajé la mirada y anduve al lado de Edward. Los chicos por nuestra suerte se encargaron de las maletas, las catorce maletas. Esme iba tranquila andando al lado de Carlisle, distrayéndolo de las miradas, Jake tenía en brazos a Renesmee jugando con ella y Alice saltaba de alegría porque íbamos a ir a alquilar un coche y luego ir a comprar nuestros autos.

Al llegar al alquiler de coches, cogimos dos autos para las maletas que manejarían Jasper y Emmett y tres coches para los demás. En uno irían Alice, Rosalie y Renesmee, en el otro Carlisle, Esme y Charlie y en el último Edward, Jake y yo.

Atravesamos el trecho del Aeropuerto a A Coruña, en dónde compraríamos los autos en el concesionario. Carlisle fue el que se encargó en entrar, y a los 15 minutos salió y pidió que cada uno fuéramos, a excepción de Jake y Charlie que se quedaran con Renesmee. Todos entramos dentro y la gente se nos quedó mirando. Yo solo me apreté más contra Edward ante la vergüenza y se rió. Bajamos abajo, a donde tenían los coches y sonreímos, excepto Alice que se lanzó a abrazar a Carlisle, al ver los autos: Había una hilera de coches, cada uno más lujoso que otro

-Edward, ya sé que soy de la familia pero uno tan caro…- me hizo callar con sus labios

-Bella, ofenderás a Carlisle

-Gracias Carlisle, lo siento pero es que tanto…- aún no me gustaban los regalos y menos los de tantos lujos

-No es nada Bella, tú disfruta de este auto y ya

Cada uno se fue acercando a su auto, los cuales eran característicos para cada uno. Emmett tenía el nuevo Jeep Grand Cherokee, Rosalie el BMW Serie 6 Convertible, Alice el Porshe 2011, Jasper el Jaguar XJ, Esme el Audi A3 2011, Carlisle el Mercedes Benz CLS, Edward el Volvo C70 y yo, bueno, me quedé mirando maravillada lo que sería mi coche, el Ferrari ff. Todos se quedaron maravillado viendo los automóviles. Menos mal que Jasper dejó uno de los coches de las maletas para que Charlie, Jake y Reneesme fueran a la casa

-Papá, coge el coche y ve hacía la casa. En el salpicadero hay un mapa en donde está marcado el lugar de nuestra nueva casa- le dije a mi padre por el móvil de Edward

-_Vale, nos vemos allí hija. No tarden_- se despidió mi padre. Pobre, seguro que llegaríamos mucho antes que él

-O-

Estuvimos una media hora en el coche, cada uno en el suyo conduciendo a gran velocidad. Íbamos en hilera y todo coche que pasara por el carril de al lado nos miraba sorprendido y casi siempre con peligro de colisionar. Al llegar a la entrada del pueblo que teníamos que atravesar para llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar, el cual estaba rodeado de árboles al igual que en Forks, todo el mundo paró de hacer lo que andaba haciendo y se quedaron mirando alucinados a los coches. Si no era bastante que fuéramos novedad en un pequeño pueblo, que cuando fuéramos al instituto todo el mundo se extrañaría al ver que éramos parejas, nuestra inteligencia y además lo hermosos que éramos, teníamos que enseñar nuestra fortuna. Rápidamente pasamos por delante y llegamos a la casa.

Esta era parecida a la que tenían antes los Cullen. La casa estaba en un gran terreno o como nosotros llamábamos jardín. Todo la cara norte de la casa eran ventanas. Sin embargo, se mantenía la penumbra del bosque. La sombra de los árboles protegía los muros de la casa que se erguía entre ellos, dejando sin justificación alguna el profundo porche que rodeaba el primer casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía cuatro pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada.

-Esme si que sabe elegir casas- me dije para mi misma al salir del coche que estacioné al lado del de mis hermanos

-Gracias Bella


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todas. Sé que llevo meses sin pisar fanfiction y lo siento en el alma. Os quiero decir que no he abandonado el fic, tranquilas jaja. Lo único es que debido a que FF está eliminando historias con ranking M he decidido pasar todas mis historias a mi blog y subiré allí a partir de ahora.

También quiero deciros que está en proceso de escritura una nueva historia, "Una cenicienta Moderna" y tratará de mi modo de ver el cuento de la cenicienta al estilo Crepúsculo. Que conste que no soy buena con los summaries, asi que cuando lo empiece a subir espero que le deis una oportunidad.

Mi blog es:

crepuscle- fanfics. blogspot. com. es/ (lo pongo con separaciones porque FF no permite poner paginas webs.

Mi cuenta es:

Annita Tejedor

Besos y nos seguiremos leyendo en mi página web


	6. Chapter 6

Como ya anuncié en el capítulo anterior, estoy subiendo en mi blog. Hoy mismo he subido el primer capítulo de esta historia, q por cierto esta completamente cambiada ajjaja. Podeis pasaros cuando querais a leerla y decirme k os a parecido los cambios XD.

Mi blog: www .crepuscle -fanfics. blogspot .com. es/ (todo junto, recordad:3)

Besos!


End file.
